


The day

by Servena



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton
Genre: Alliances, Danger, F/M, Fear, Paralysis, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: The human body has a set of natural responses to danger, developed through thousands of years of evolution.





	The day

The human body has a set of natural responses to danger, developed through thousands of years of evolution. Mainly it’s either fight or flight, depending on which choice represents the biggest chance for survival. But most people, for that first split of a second, don’t do either: They just stand there, paralyzed, while the brain tries to get a handle on the information it is presented with.

Training should have beat this out of her. She has been taught to fight when possible and to flee if it is wiser. Being frozen in the face of fear can only mean death. But it turns out that sometimes she, too, is only human.

Jago saves her life – again. This should leave a bitter taste in her mouth, but instead it fills her chest with a warm feeling. This is later, of course, after they have washed off the blood and tended to the scratches.

“I fucked up”, she says as she sits on the bed, turning the knife that almost killed her in her hands.

“Sí”, Jago says matter-of-factly as he sits down next to her. “You did.”

Sarah sighed deeply. “That was a rookie mistake, my teacher would be ashamed. Maybe you should reconsider our partnership.”

Jago just shakes his head and grins, showing his white teeth. “No, I still need you.”

Sarah looks at him. “For what?”

Jago takes the knife out of her hands and puts it away. Then he takes her hand and says earnestly: “For the day when I fuck up.”


End file.
